Los amores más reñidos son los más queridos
by Dark-Jess
Summary: Bueno, mi primer fic se Shaman King y todo gracias a un reto, por favor, leanlo y denme su opinion. de momento LenHoro y YohAnna.
1. Cap 1: Una confesion inesperada

Hola, ¿Cómo están?. Espero que bien. en primer lugar, tengo que decir que este es mi primer fic, nunca me había atrevido a publicar ninguno por miedo a que no gustara, así que una amiga me reto a hacer este y publicarlo, si recibo algún review ganare la apuesta aunque no creo que los reciba por que la verdad no se me da bien esto de escribir, aunque tengo mucha imaginación y muchos proyectos en mente, no me atrevo a publicarlos. Basta de aburrirlos y vallamos con el fic.  
  
M, ya sabes, va dedicado a ti y como veras esta justo como me lo pediste, con los dos protas guapos además de todas tus condiciones incluyendo el titulo.  
  
Ya saben, Shaman King no me pertenece aunque me gustaría que lo hiciera (supongo que como a todos ¿no?) y esto es un Yaoi así que a la gente que no les guste, que se vallan si se sienten ofendidos y si no es así, pues que lean y me den su opinión.  
  
Aclaraciones: / / - pensamientos  
  
ESPERO NO ABURRIRLOS Y DISFREUTEN!!!!  
  
Horo Horo entró en el salón y se encontró a Len echado en el sofá viendo la televisión. Había entrado enfadado porque Anna les había obligado a quedarse cuidando de la casa mientras ellos se iban de vacaciones. ¡NO ERA JUSTO!, Nosotros solo habíamos ido de visita y ahora estábamos encerrados en la casa sin poder irnos a otra parte. La verdad es que en cierta medida nos lo merecíamos, nos habíamos pasado un poco con nuestras peleas y ahora teníamos que esperar a que vinieran a arreglar parte de la casa, ¡ Pero fue culpa de Len!, no debería insultarme tanto, pero me sacaba de mis casillas cuando me llama cerebro de hielo, glotón etc. y no podía contenerme, tenia que devolverle los insultos y tampoco ayudaba, mi hermana Pilika metiendo cizaña y diciendo eso de Los amores más reñidos son los más queridos porque el chinito entonces perdía su paciencia y se volvía más agresivo. Aunque hay que admitir que el estar solos tiene su lado bueno pues tenia a Len para mi solo, si, solo para mi, sin ninguna chica que se le insinuara a la menor ocasión pues el heredero de la familia Tao se había convertido en un apuesto chico de 16 años, la verdad no había cambiado mucho, seguía teniendo su carácter reservado y su extraño peinado, pero era ese carácter el que lo hacia ver distante y misterioso a los ojos de los demás claro que también ayudaba el que fuera guapo y musculoso, en fin, que cada vez que lo veía se quedaba congelado. El ainu se había dado cuenta de que sentía más que amistad por su mejor amigo, sentía atracción la cual se había convertido en amor pero el gran dilema era saber que sentía Len hacia él pues estaba seguro de que no le era indiferente; por eso había entrado en el salón aprovechando que estaban solos, para aclarar todo lo que ocurría entre ellos. Tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Len se había volteado y ahora también le miraba; a sus ojos, Horo si había cambiado y todo sea dicho para mejor, ahora se le veía más maduro aunque por dentro seguía siendo un inconsciente que hacia lo primero que se le pasaba por la cabeza, conservaba su peinado y su cinta la cual siempre le acompañaba pero estaba más alto y más musculoso gracias al entrenamiento diario de su hermana Pilika y también sea dicho, él también estaba más atractivo que la ultima vez que se encontraron y era gracias a su fuerza de voluntad, lo que hacia que no se le quedara viendo embobado aunque a veces no lo conseguía y tenia que disimular para que no se diera cuenta lo cual no siempre conseguía.  
  
- ¿Por qué me miras tan fijamente? - pregunto con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Eh? - exclamo Horo saliendo de sus pensamientos. - ¿Por qué no empiezas por decirme a que has venido?. - Esto .... yo ... pues veras .... /demonios, ¿porque es tan difícil?/- pensó. - Vamos Horo, vete al grano - dijo enojado.  
  
Horo iba a responder pero cometió el error de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos por lo que se perdió dentro de ese brillo dorado y se quedó tan embobado que perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos.  
  
- ¿Horo? - le llamo Len.  
  
Al ver que no respondía y que le miraba fijamente, se puso nervioso y optó por acercarse y despertarlo y así acabar de una vez con esto porque realmente se ponía nervioso cuando el ainu estaba cerca; le costo mucho esfuerzo aceptar que lo quería y aún no creía estar preparado para decírselo a la cara. Len se acerco a Horo y lo sacudió levemente para sacarlo de sus pensamientos; cuando despertó y vio que el chino estaba tan cerca, enrojeció intensamente lo que provoco que automáticamente Len también lo hiciera.  
  
- /¿Cuándo se acerco tanto?/ - pensó el ainu. - ¿Qué es lo que me querías decir?. - Pues ... veras ... yo / demonios, /¿dónde esta ahora mi valor?/, será mejor que nos sentemos.  
  
Una vez sentados Horo aspiro varias veces en busca del valor que perdía cuando lo tenia cerca.  
  
- ¿y bien? /¿qué será lo que quiere? ¿por qué no puedo evitar ponerme nervioso cuando lo tengo cerca? - pensaba Len - Haber, si no lo digo ahora no lo diré nunca y si no lo hago, me arrepentiré siempre y seré un idiota y ....  
  
Horo continuaba con su extraño discurso lo que hacia que Len se sintiera cada vez más confundido. De repente el ainu le cogió las manos y lo miro intensamente a los ojos, luchando por no perderse en ellos, lo que provoco que el joven Tao se sonrojara hasta las orejas.  
  
- Te amo Len - dijo tiernamente.  
  
Len se quedo totalmente boquiabierto y sonrojado, no podía creer que su mayor sueño se estuviera haciendo realidad. Horo interpreto ese silencio como un signo de rechazo por lo que se entristeció, Len al ver esa tristeza en los ojos de su amado, reacciono y coloco sus manos en las mejillas el ainu por lo que fue su turno de sonrojo.  
  
- Yo también te amo - le dijo mientras le brindaba una de sus mejores sonrisas solo para él.  
  
El ainu no odia creérselo, nunca imagino que sintiera lo mismo por él, sabia que algo sentía pero no que lo amara como lo hacia él; estaba tan contento que tenia ganas de ponerse a dar saltos pero no era el momento así que coloco sus manos sobre las de Len y lentamente fueron acercando sus rostros, los dos deseaban ese momento con gran intensidad y cuando por fin juntaron sus labios sintieron como si una carga eléctrica les atravesara el cuerpo; así estuvieron por varios minutos y a la hora de separarse lo hicieron sin ganas.  
  
- Wow, eso ha sido ... - comenzó Len. - Espectacular - termino Horo - ¿Repetimos? - pregunto con una sonrisa. - Claro - contesto Len también con una sonrisa.  
  
Y así estuvieron casi toda la tarde entre besos y caricias; ya después de la cena, se encontraban sentados de nuevo en el sofá solo que ahora estaban abrazados.  
  
- ¿Qué cara crees que pondrán los demás cuando les contemos lo nuestro? - pregunto Len. - Seguro que se atragantan del susto - bromeo Horo mientras se reía acompañado de Len. - Me gusta tu sonrisa chinito, deberías reír más a menudo aunque sea solo para mi. - Lo tendré en cuenta - contesto totalmente sonrojado. - Es una suerte que estemos solos toda la semana, así te tengo solo para mi. - Si, y tengo en mente muchas formas de pasárnoslo bien. ¿Te gustaría probarlas? - pregunto Len mientras se acercaba más a su acompañante. - Me encantaría - contesto Horo antes de besarlo. - ¿Sabes? Después de todo los dichos son correctos - comento el chino. - ¿Qué dicho? - pregunto el ainu con cara de interrogación. - El que dice que Los amores más reñidos son los más queridos - le contesto mientras lo volvía a besar.  
  
¿Qué tal?. ¿Qué les ha parecido?. ¿Bien? . ¿Mal?  
  
Déjenme su opinión por favor, me alegraría mucho, cualquier critica será bien recibida. Por cierto, lo puse bien en PG????  
  
M, prometiste dejarme un review así que hazlo vale?  
  
Gracias a todos por leerlo y espero no haberlos aburrido mucho. 


	2. Cap 2 : Una llegada inesperada

Bueno, no tenia pensado hacer una continuación, pero como me lo han pedido, aquí esta.  
  
Dedicado a Tania, Rabi~en~rose, Expectra, M, Viosil Uab. Gracias por vuestro Reviews   
  
Viosil Uab, aquí tienes el principio de ese Yoh/Anna que me pediste pero sin olvidarme del Len/Horo.  
  
Por cierto, ¿pongo alguna pareja más?, ¿Qué opinais?, a mi no se me ocurre ninguna más.  
  
Ya saben, Shaman King no me pertenece aunque me gustaría que lo hiciera (supongo que como a todos ¿no?) y esto es un Yaoi así que a la gente que no les guste, que se vallan si se sienten ofendidos y si no es así, pues que lean y me den su opinión.  
  
LEAN Y DISFRUTEN!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ya habían pasado unos días desde que Yoh y los demás se habían ido de vacaciones a casa de los abuelos de Yoh; pero eso a los ocupantes de la casa Asakura no les importaba, lo único que les importaba era que habían aclarado sus sentimientos y ahora eran felices mientras aprovechaban al máximo este tiempo a solas pues en cuanto vinieran los demás se les acababa la intimidad. Al principio hicieron un pacto en el cual prometieron no pelearse por tonterías, pero solo duro media hora pues enseguida comenzaron a pelear por el mando del televisor y llegaron a la conclusión de que esas riñas les gustaban a los dos, pues disfrutaban con ellas, por lo que decidieron que serian bienvenidas aunque intentarían disminuirlas (solo un poco).  
  
Una mañana, había pasado ya una semana desde que se habían declarado, Len fue el primero en despertar y al sentir algo pesado en su pecho miro hacia abajo y vio que Horo descansaba tranquilamente sobre él, con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras que se abrazaban; sonrió y le quito unos mechones rebeldes de su frente para poder ver su rostro mejor.  
  
- /Que tranquilo se ve mientras duerme/ - pensó  
  
Tranquilamente y sin prisa, se inclino y le beso en los labios a lo que Horo reacciono soltando un suspiro de satisfacción y murmurando su nombre. El joven Tao separo delicadamente su cuerpo del de su acompañante a lo que provoco que este ultimo murmurara una protesta pero continuo dormido; se vistió intentando no hacer ruido y cuando iba a salir por la puerta una voz lo detuvo.  
  
- ¿Adónde vas chinito?, no me has dado mi beso de buenos días -  
  
- Creí que estabas dormido, o por lo menos intente no despertarte - contesto mientras se acercaba y lo besaba - Buenos días otra vez.  
  
- ¿Otra vez? - pregunto Horo mientras se incorporaba.  
  
- Cuando me desperté ya te di tu beso de buenos días - aclaro mientras se sonrojaba - espero que no te moleste.  
  
- Al contrario, me alegro de no ser el único - le contestó sonriente. - Mmmm - pensó en voz alta - Me pregunto si tu también harás algo más.  
  
- ¿Algo más? - pregunto Len totalmente confundido.  
  
- No, no nada - intento disimular un sonrojado Horo - /Rayos, ¿porque lo diría en alto?, eres un bocazas Horo/.  
  
En ese momento un rajo de luz ilumino el cerebro de Len y se acordó de aquel día en el que amaneció con la parte superior del pijama abierto y esa otra en la que Horo se encontraba dormido junto a él y no recordaba como había llegado ahí.  
  
- ¡¡¡ HORO HORO!!! - grito totalmente enfadado - ¿Qué es lo que has estado haciendo?  
  
- ¿Yo? - pregunto haciéndose el inocente - Nada, nada  
  
- ¿En serio?, entonces ¿porque te estas sonrojando? - mientras hablaba Len saco su preciada cuchilla y amenazaba con ella al Ainu quien al verse amenazada, salió corriendo de la habitación seguido muy de cerca por Len quien gritaba toda una serie de amenazas hacia su estado físico.  
  
- Ahora si que no podrás escapar Hoto Hoto - Len había conseguido arrinconarlo contra la pared, sin dejarle espacio para huir lejos.  
  
- Len, baja eso anda - pidió Horo nervioso mientras sudaba abundantemente.  
  
- Hazme cambiar de opinión - propuso el chinito sonriente anhelando lo que venia a continuación.  
  
- Será un placer -  
  
Los dos muchachos acercaron sus rostros y comenzaron a besarse cariñosamente, cada vez juntaban más sus cuerpos y el beso se profundizaba juntando sus lenguas en una batalla por el control hasta que fueron interrumpidos por unos fuertes golpes en la puerta.  
  
-¿Quién será tan temprano? - pregunto Len malhumorado por la interrupción -Iré a ver.  
  
- Yo también voy y como sea un vendedor me lo cargo - dijo el ainu molesto.  
  
Se dirigieron a la puerta y al abrirla perdieron todo su mal humor gracias a la sorpresa que se llevaron. Parada en el porche se encontraba Anna.  
  
Que se encontrara allí les había sorprendido pero no lo suficiente como para dejarlos sin habla, la causa de eso fue encontrarla llorando, era la primera vez que la veían tan frágil, nunca la habían visto demostrar sus sentimientos ..... bueno eso no es cierto, si vieron a la Anna con sentimientos aquella vez durante el torneo de Shamanes, cuando creyeron que Yoh estaba muerto, todos estaban tristes pero ver eso en ella era más impactante y cuando volvió con ellos pudieron observar alegría en el rostro de la sacerdotisa.  
  
Pero ahora su semblante, era de dolor y tristeza, sus ojos estaban empapados en llanto y opacos, nunca pensaron que llegarían a verla así, tan débil, como si hubiera perdido las ganas de vivir.  
  
- Anna.... ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunto Len recuperando el habla.  
  
En ese momento la sacerdotisa fijo su mirada en el Shaman de china como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía y al reconocerlo se tiro a sus brazos y lo abrazo fuertemente. Len al ser cogido por sorpresa, no supo como reaccionar y miro a Horo quien lo miraba sin comprender.  
  
- Abrázame - pidió Anna con su rostro hundido en su pecho - Sois mis únicos amigos.  
  
- ¿Qué paso? - pregunto Horo nuevamente sorprendido  
  
- Yoh ..... YA NO ME QUIERE - grito Anna antes de comenzar a llorar otra vez.  
  
Los dos shamanes se miraron entre si preguntándose que es lo que había ocurrido pero los dos coincidían en una cosa : por muy amigo que fuera Yoh, Anna tambien lo era, aunque fuera mandona se hacia querer, y averiguarían la verdad de este asunto costara lo que costara.  
  
Ellos no lo sabían pero en otra ciudad, un muchacho de cabellos castaños sufría, sin comprender como había llegado su relación con Anna a estos extremos.  
  
¿qué tal esta Capitulo?, ¿Alguna sugerencia?, dejen Review.  
  
Acepto cualquier tipo de critica.  
  
NOS VEMOS. 


	3. Cap 3: El porque de la tristeza de Anna

Lo siento, pero no me he podido contener y he cambiado un poquito bastante la personalidad de algunos de los personajes pero lo necesitaba para que encajaran, espero que no les moleste. Siento hacer los capítulos tan cortos pero esto no es lo mío.  
  
Ya saben, Shaman King no me pertenece aunque me gustaría que lo hiciera (supongo que como a todos ¿no?) y esto es un Yaoi así que a la gente que no les guste, que se vallan si se sienten ofendidos y si no es así, pues que lean y me den su opinión.  
  
LEAN Y DISFRUTEN!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Anna, explícanos que fue lo que ocurrió - pidió Horo mientras le ofrecía una taza de Te.  
  
- No se por donde empezar - confeso mientras se hundía más en el sillón - Todo ocurrió más o menos así .....  
  
*/* FLASHBACK */*  
  
Anna estaba conversando con el señor Yomei ( se escribe así?, por cierto, no recuerdo el nombre de la abuela de Yoh, me lo podrían decir?) sobre la clase de entrenamientos (mas bien torturas) que realizaba su nieto y si se estaba esforzando en ellos cuando entro la abuela y le mando a Buscar a Yoh pues hacia un rato que lo esperaba y no había señales de él.  
  
La sacerdotisa se dirigió confiadamente hacia la habitación de su prometido esperando encontrarlo pero no se espero la escena que verían sus ojos.  
  
Allí, parados frente a la puerta, estaban su prometido y la que creyó su amiga, besándose.  
  
Anna no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, Yoh, su Yoh, había elegido a otra, cierto era que no le había inspirado mucho cariño pues no iba con su personalidad, no estaba preparada para demostrar afecto; pero lo que más le dolió fue ver como el hombre del que estaba enamorada y al que iba a abrir su corazón, le demostraba su cariño a otra. Cariño que añoraba en secreto bajo su mascara de frialdad.  
  
En ese momento y sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, salió corriendo hacia su habitación. Al poco tiempo, se oyeron unos suaves golpes en la puerta, seguidos de una voz inconfundible.  
  
- ¿Ana?, ¿puedo pasar?  
  
- NO - fue la rotunda respuesta de la sacerdotisa mientras hacia su equipaje dispuesta a marcharse.  
  
- Vamos Anna, no te pongas así.  
  
- ¿QUÉ NO ME PONGA ASI? - grito llena de rabia mientras abría la puerta -YO CONFIE EN TI YOH, Y ASI ME LO PAGAS - luchaba por no derramar lagrimas para que no la vieran como una mujer débil.  
  
- Pero yo no he hecho nada - comento con su despreocupación de siempre.  
  
- ¿TE PARECE POCO ANDAR BESANDOTE CON TAMAO? - volvió a gritar fuera de si.  
  
- ¿Eh? ¿lo viste? - pregunto desconcertado.  
  
- si, vi como esa estúpida te besaba antes que yo, desearía matarla hora mismo es una idiota y una ....  
  
- YA BASTA - grito su prometido, no recordaba haberlo visto así nunca - no dejare que insultes así a una de mis mejores amigas, ella solo .... ¿Anna, que te ocurre?  
  
Yoh había parado de defender/ justificar a Tamao al ver una profunda tristeza en los ojos de su prometida, se sorprendió mucho de verla así, ni siquiera cuando eran pequeños la había visto así de triste y a punto de llorar.  
  
- Ya has tomado tu elección ... me voy - anuncio caminando hacia la puerta.  
  
- Espera - pidió Yoh.  
  
- No Yoh, esta vez no - contesto saliendo del templo.  
  
Yoh vio con tristeza como su prometida se alejaba y se odio a si mismo por no saber manejar la situación, Tamao siempre fue como su hermana pequeña y le dolió que Anna la insultara de esa forma aunque por otro lado la furia de Anna era justificada, él tambien se enojaria mucho si la viera besándose con otro; tendría que hablar seriamente con Tamao sobre el asunto del beso, él amaba a Anna y Tamao había destrozado esa relación cuando lo beso; después debía volver a casa y explicarle todo a la sacerdotisa aunque le resultaria una tarea muy difícil pues bien sabia lo terca que era.  
  
(nota: esto no se si ira bien aquí pero me pareció buen momento para ponerlo)  
  
*/* FIN FLASHBACK */*  
  
- ¿ Estas segura de que Yoh la besaba? - pregunto Len una vez acabada la historia.  
  
- Completamente - contesto tristemente Anna.  
  
- Me sorprende que Yoh halla echo eso, nunca nos dijo que Tamao le gustara - comento Horo pensativo.  
  
- Sea verdad o no, lo mejor es que vallamos a descansar, ha sido un dia duro para Anna - dijo Len mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.  
  
La sacerdotisa se dirigió a su cuarto y por segunda vez en ese dia, dejo que las lagrimas fluyeran libremente, no podía creer como su felicidad se había destruido en menos de un dia, así entre lagrimas, se quedo dormida.  
  
Mientras tanto, los otros dos shamanes conversaban sobre todo lo sucedido, acostados en un futón en la habitación de Horo, en un principio les daba vergüenza que Anna los encontrara así pero como bien dijo Horo en uno de sus momentos de lucidez: si no me importa a mi que te quiero, ¿que les va a importar a los demás?, por lo que siguieron con su rutina desde que salían juntos.  
  
- Me dio mucha impresión el encontrar a la mujer más fría del mundo en ese estado de vulnerabilidad y tristeza - comento el ainu mientras abrazaba más al chino que tenia entre sus brazos  
  
- A mi tambien. ¿Sabes? No creo que Yoh besara así como así a Tamao, el me dijo que sentía algo por Anna y que creía que rea amor - comento Len pensativo.  
  
- Lo mejor es que mañana nos pongamos en contacto con él e intentemos averiguar que es lo que esta pasando.  
  
- ¡¡¡ Horo!!!, ¡ No me lo puedo creer! - exclamo Len sorprendido  
  
- ¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!, ¡¡¡¿Qué pasa?!!! - pregunto el ainu asustado  
  
- ¡¡¡Has tenido una buena idea!!!, esto hay que apuntarlo en el calendario - le contesto mientras se reía.  
  
- Ja ja ja , muy gracioso - contesto Horo mientras le daba la espalda enfadado  
  
- Vamos horo no te enfades, solo era una broma - le pidió mientras le abrazaba por la espalda  
  
Al ver que no le contestaba empezó a asustarse creyendo que se había pasado por lo que le decidió maneras más drásticas de llamar su atención como por ejemplo pincharle con su cuchilla, y funciono porque le presto toda su atención, aunque esta era para perseguirle por la casa gritando cosas como que no podría sentarse en un mes mientras que Len no paraba de reírse, nunca se lo pasaba tan bien como haciéndolo enfadar aunque tenia que reconocer que las reconciliaciones tampoco estaban mal.  
  
********////////////////**************///////////////********  
  
Lejos de allí observamos como un tren se dirige a toda velocidad a su destino y dentro de él encontramos a un shaman de cabellos café, rezando por que no fuera demasiado tarde para aclarar la situación con su prometida, y aclararle todo lo que siente,  
  
¿Qué tal este capitulo? ¿Alguna sugerencia?. Espero reviews  
  
CONTESTACIÓN REVIEWS:  
  
Taichimookunichicaru: gracias por tu review, me alegra que te halla gustado. Tus saludos les han llegado y Anna esta mejor después de saber que eres su mayor admiradora.  
  
Kaori Koneko: aquí tienes un poco más de Ren/Horo y no se si serás adivina pero si que fue un malentendido (más o menos). Gracias por el review  
  
Expectra: gracias por el review. Ahora ya sabes porque llora Anna, tengo la impresión de que a Yoh no le sera fácil hacer que confié otra vez en él.  
  
Viosil Uab: jajaja siento que sea tan meloso pero no lo puedo evitar, te dedico las partes Yoh/Anna, ya sé que la hice sufrir pero ya le llegara su recompensa. Gracias por el review.  
  
Rabi~en~Rose: gracias por el review. Ummmm hacer un lemon, no se me había ocurrido, nunca he hecho ninguno pero considerare la idea. De verdad crees que es interesante?  
  
Nos vemos 


	4. Cap 4 : Llega Yoh a la pension

Ya saben, Shaman King no me pertenece aunque me gustaría que lo hiciera (supongo que como a todos ¿no?) y esto es un Yaoi así que a la gente que no les guste, que se vallan si se sienten ofendidos y si no es así, pues que lean y me den su opinión.  
  
LEAN Y DISFRUTEN!!!!!!!!!  
  
La mañana en la pensión Asakura había amanecido tranquila, bueno, toda la tranquilidad que da el ser despertado por los gritos de dos shamanes peleándose por el desayuno.  
  
- ¡Suéltalo estúpido! - grito Len - Es mío.  
  
- ¡No!, ¡es mío! - protesto Horo.  
  
- ¡Yo lo vi primero!  
  
- ¡No me importa!, ¡Tengo hambre!  
  
Los dos chicos tiraban de una caja de galletas, lo único que quedaba en la casa pues se les había olvidado hacer la compra.  
  
Tan sumergidos estaban en su disputa que no se dieron cuenta de que una sacerdotisa muy enfadada se les acercaba. De repente, perdieron la caja de entre sus manos y se miraron confundidos.  
  
- ¿Qué paso? - pregunto Len  
  
- ¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo? - pregunto Anna totalmente enfadada con la caja de galletas en la mano.  
  
- Na ... nada - tartamudeo Horo asustado ( los dos lo estaban ).  
  
- Pues dejad de hacer ruido y haced la compra, luego limpiar la casa y ....  
  
- ¡Eh!, ¿y tu que? - protesto Horo interrumpiéndola.  
  
Una venita creció en la frente de Anna mientras Len se llevaba la mano a la frente en un gesto de confusión, /¿Cómo podía ser tan tonto?/.  
  
A Len le costo cosa de media hora que Horo reaccionara de nuevo después del tremendo golpe que cierta sacerdotisa le había dado no sin antes amenazarlos a los dos con un tremendo castigo si no acababan las tareas en ese día, sin olvidarse de preparar las comidas y pobres de ellos como no estuvieran deliciosas.  
  
- Me alegro de que halla vuelto a la normalidad - comento Horo una vez recuperado.  
  
- Yo no estoy tan seguro de que sea la misma - dijo Len preocupado.  
  
Mientras discutían (otra vez) sobre el comportamiento de Anna, salieron a hacer la compra dejando a una sacerdotisa tirada en su futon mientras lloraba recordando su vida antes de ser arruinada.  
  
****************/////////////////////////*******************  
  
Yoh caminaba silenciosamente perdido en sus pensamientos hacia la pensión cuando comenzó a oír voces que discutían e instintivamente sonrió al reconocerlos.  
  
- ¿Vosotros nunca cambiareis? - pregunto cuando los chicos estuvieron a su altura.  
  
- ¿Yoh? - preguntaron a la vez sorprendidos.  
  
- El mismo - contesto con una risita.  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntaron otra vez juntos.  
  
- ¡Deja de hacer eso! - volvieron a decir a la vez mientras se enfrentaban.  
  
- ¡Deja de hacerlo tu! - otra vez juntos.  
  
Yoh observaba divertido como se peleaban, la verdad es que había echado esto de menos, aunque esta vez había algo diferente, como si su relación hubiera cambiado, ese brillo en los ojos de ambos chicos significaba que disfrutaban con las peleas y antes no lo tenían; / ¡ Que extraño! /- pensó  
  
- ¡Chicos¡ - llamo - ¿Esta Anna aquí?  
  
Los dos pararon inmediatamente y se miraron, no sabían que decir.  
  
- Si, pero no creo que sea buena idea que la veas - dijo Len.  
  
- Lo se, cuando se marcho estaba muy triste y me gustaría arreglar las cosas con ella, todo fue un malentendido - comento Yoh angustiado  
  
- ¡Tengo una idea! - exclamo Horo - Lennnn - le amenazo antes de que hiciera cualquier comentario aunque no le pudo borrar las sonrisa mientras Yoh los miraba con cara de haberse perdido algo - ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros a comprar y nos lo cuentas todo?.  
  
Los tres chicos hicieron la compra y una vez acabada se sentaron en la terraza de una cafetería a charlar sobre lo ocurrido ese fatídico día.  
  
- Haber Yoh cuéntanos que fue lo que paso - pidió Horo - Anna nos dijo que besaste a Tamao y que ya no la querías.  
  
- Eso no es del todo cierto, Tamao me esperaba en la entrada de mi habitación según ella para decirme algo importante y que me gustaría mucho, yo le pregunte que era y me beso sin que me diera tiempo para reaccionar, cuando quise darme cuanta, oí un ruido y vi a Anna salir corriendo, la seguí para hablar con ella pero no quiso escucharme, luego se fue y por lo que veo vino aquí - contó Yoh cada vez más triste.  
  
- ¿Y que es eso de que la preferiste a ella antes que a Anna?- pregunto Len.  
  
- No estoy seguro, para mi Tamao siempre ha sido como mi hermana pequeña y cuando comenzó a insultarla me enfade y no le permití continuar, luego me dijo que ya había elegido y se fue así sin más.  
  
- Yoh estas metido en un buen lío - comento Horo.  
  
- Lo se Horo lo se, ¿vosotros creéis que me creerá?, me gustaría que fuera así y que me quisiera tanto como yo la quiero a ella.  
  
Los dos Shamanes observaban cogidos de la mano por debajo de la mesa como su amigo sufría por la mujer que amaban y estaban agradecidos por tener la relación tan especial que tenían, que aunque se pelearan, seguían unidos y enamorados.  
  
***************////////////////////////*****************  
  
Ya entrada la noche, Yoh se instalo en su cuarto y se fue en busca de su prometida para aclarar las cosas, vacilo antes de picar a la puerta pero aun lo hizo.  
  
- ¿Quién es? - contesto una voz apagada desde el otro lado.  
  
- Soy Yoh, Anna déjame entrar - pidió suplicante.  
  
- ¿Anna? - volvió a preguntar al ver que nadie le contestaba pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió revelando a una pálida Anna con rastros de lagrimas en sus mejillas.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Pregunto  
  
- Tu perdón, me porte como un idiota, no debí poner a mis amigos antes que a ti.  
  
- ¿ Y esperas que te crea?, vi como la besabas  
  
- ¡Yo no la besaba! - se defendió -Ella me beso a mi  
  
- ¡Mentiroso!, no te creo, ¡LARGATE DE MI VISTA! - grito enfadada mientras le caían lagrimas.  
  
-Anna por favor créeme - pidió  
  
La sacerdotisa lo miro por unos momentos, a continuación se metió de nuevo en su habitación y le cerro la puerta.  
  
- Anna - la llamo Yoh con lagrimas a punto de derramarse.  
  
Al otro lado de la puerta observamos como Anna se encuentra sentada en el suelo con su espalda apoyada en la puerta y su cabeza recostada en sus piernas mientras lloraba sin para. Su conciencia le decía que no le perdonara y su corazón que si lo hiciera, que lo quería y que le diera una oportunidad de explicarse, ella estaba totalmente confundida.  
  
*******************///////////////////////////******************  
  
- Por los gritos, creo que no lo ha conseguido - comento Horo  
  
- Anna es muy terca - dijo Len mientras se acercaba al ainu y lo abrazaba por la cintura.  
  
- Me alegro de que aunque seas muy terco tu también, no reacciones así - le dijo a Len mientras lo besaba.  
  
- Yo también le contesto devolviendo el beso.  
  
Los dos chicos estaban tan contentos mientas se abrazaban y profundizaban el beso que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien bajaba por la escalera, en el momento en que comenzaron las caricias por parte de los dos esa persona hizo su aparición y quedo totalmente sorprendida al ver la escena.  
  
- ¡QUEEEE! - exclamo Yoh totalmente sorprendido, nunca pensó que vería a sus dos mejores amigos en esa situación.  
  
Vaya, parece que este es un cap mas largo ¡MILAGRO! jajaja  
  
Dedicado a todos/as los que me dejaron reviews.  
  
NOS VEMOS 


End file.
